A Meeting Among Horned People
by theholychesse
Summary: The title explains the whole piece basically. The trolls meet, not all of them, and now lets see what is going to happen. T for a nubby horned troll's mouth.


"So I'm the first?" A grey-skinned creature with two pairs of candy corn horns lisped. He had a black t-shirt with the Gemini symbol on it written in a mustardy colour. His hair was stylized to look like two peaks extending outwards and he wore a pair of red and blue lensed glasses. The silence in the room answered his question. He sighed and with his stuff, sat down, waiting for the others to arrive.

First zapped in a medium height girl with different shaped horns, a very fashionable choice of clothes with the Virgo symbol in a rich jade colour and a with very hair style-esce hair. She appeared to be the same species and age as the other creature which can be recognized as a male.

She looked at the first creature and asked in a English accent,

"May I ask your name, for I have a guess at who you are but I would like to be confirmed by the actual individual."

"Sollox Captor, Kanaya right?"

"Yes."

"This is your first time meeting any of us?" Kanaya asked.

"Nah, I met Aradia when she was…still meaty." Sollox answered, an expression of regret flickering across his face.

"Will she be meeting us?"

"No, she's off, doing apparently more important stuff."

Another zap sounded and two people stood, for they were obviously not creatures. One was large, bulky and sweaty. With medium length hair, broken sunglasses and arrow shaped horns, although one was broken. An indigo Sagittarius was on his shirt.

The other was a girl with long, messy hair, make-up, different horns and a cybernetic arm. She had a blue Scorpio symbol on her black shirt.

"Who are you, lowbloods?" The sweaty one asked. Sollox rolled his eyes at that one. The blue chick laughed.

"I am Kanaya Maryam, and this Sollox Captor. " Kanaya answered.

"I'm Vriska Serket and this douche is Equius Zahhak." The blue girl said.

The group waited a few minutes but then Vriska spoke,

"Is Tavros coming?" She asked, a small smile on her face, that showed off long fangs.

"Who?" Sollox asked. Vriska almost face palmed.

"adiosToreador" She answered.

"No, the dude couldn't come."

"What a shame." Vriska said, staring off into the distance.

Another zap announced the entrance of new people. First came a girl with medium length hair, red sunglasses, pointy horns, and a Libra symbol on her shirt. Seconds later came a girl with long hair, colourful clothes, a gold headband and horns moving away from each other. She had a pink Pisces symbol on her shirt.

Both of them smiled upon entering.

"Oh my glub! I am soooo happy to meet you all! Sorry that Eridan ain't here, he don't like land dwellers you see? Oh, yeah my name is Fereri Peixes!" The pink symboled girl shouted with joy.

"Ooo. I hear a very excited girl here. Let me—" The Libra said as she licked Feferi with glee. Feferi ewed.

"Fuchsia blood! Tastes like bumble gum!" The girl said.

"Hehehehhehehe. By the way, I'm Terezi Pyrope. Is Karkles here yet?"

"Who?"

A zap seemingly from the heavens brought a person with short, nubby horns, big eyes with bags, messy but utterly adorable hair, a black sweater and grey jeans. A gray Cancer symbol was on his chest. Also messing up his totally "kawii" look was the angry scowl on his face.

While everyone looked around 13-14, this one looked younger, maybe because of his baby like cheeks or something else.

He stood there, arms crossed, staring at all the people in the room with a wavering gaze. In turn many people stared back at him, except the Libra, who was licking everything in sight.

"What the flying fuck are you looking at, asshats?" He said, loudly, almost screaming. Terezi stopped her licking and turned to the boy.

"Karkles~~~~ " She sang. The boy put up a hand to his face.

"Terezi, it's Karkat, not Karkles or Nubby or any other hoofbeast shit name you come up with." Everyone in the room except Terezi and Karkat froze.

They all had chatted to Karkat at some time, and the image of this foul mouthed, angry/grumpy, but little and cute person did not match their guesses of how he looked like when they spoke. Mostly they had imagined a rough, tough looking person as Karkat. Not this cutie, no homo in the case of the males, this species was multisexual.

Behind the group popped up two more people, a clown looking guy and a cat fanatic person. Although most were looking at Karkat, heads cocked to the side.

This apparently made Karkat pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT FUCKASSES!" He screeched.

The people rubbed their ears. Yep, same Karkat.

**( This a fic where most of the trolls met at once and where Karkat is very adorable IRL. I had this idea in my brain ever since I met Karkat. Sorry if it's crappy. I CAN"T BLOODY WRITE! :( Oh dear. I think Karkat is getting to me….)**


End file.
